1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called wet method is adopted in a sheet manufacturing apparatus to inject raw materials containing fibers into water, defibrate primarily by mechanical actions, and repulp. This kind of wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatus requires a large quantity of water, and the apparatus becomes large. Furthermore, in addition to the time it takes for equipment maintenance of the water treatment facilities, the energy related to the drying process becomes substantial.
Therefore, a sheet manufacturing apparatus based on a dry method that uses as little water as possible in order to reduce the size and to save energy is proposed (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-144819).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-144819 describes defibration of pieces of paper into a fibrous form in a dry-type defibrating apparatus, classifies the fibers in a cyclone into ink particles and deinked fibers, passes the deinked fibers through a screen with small holes on the surface of a forming drum for depositing on a mesh belt, and forms into paper.
The sheet manufacturing apparatus is provided with various motors to transfer materials to each process by airflow and generates airflow in each process. In addition, waste materials and fine particles such as resin particles and ink particles included in the raw materials are removed in the sheet manufacturing apparatus. In the sheet manufacturing apparatus in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-144819, the starting order and the stopping order of the various motors when starting the apparatus and stopping the apparatus are not stipulated. Therefore, when the apparatus is actually started or stopped, the removed objects may flow backwards and become mixed into the sheet.